Kayle of the Aether
by Bundlejumper
Summary: A Prologue to a story i might potentially do. Follows Kayle with her Aether Wing Skin and some details behind how and why she now has this skin. Please Note this is a Prologue, nothing more.


**Hey people, BundleJumper here. I write the ME story "Mass Effect: Dimensional Rift" when I find the time for it. Now I had the idea for a League of Legends story involving Kayle and her Aether Kayle skin. This is merely the Prologue and if people like the idea and the set up I might turn it into a story. Though if I do it won't be running until ater Dimensional Rift is finished. Well… onwards to the story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: Wrote this because i hit a small block with Dimensional Rift**

**-BundleJumper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any associated products, those belong to Riot.**

* * *

><p><em>Murderer… Betrayer… Fallen…<em>

_Punished for an atrocity I didn't commit_

_My wings, ripped from my body._

_Banished to forever walk the lands of mortals._

_With each step I was to remember my crime and punishment…_

_Betrayer… but it was I who was betrayed! They cast me out, banished me to walk this mortal world! The Institute didn't revoke my Champion status, they mere marked me as being unavailable. I was allowed to keep my room, so that I at the least had a home to return to. _

_I have walked Valoran in search of purpose and yet found none. The other Champions avoid me; some even scorn my very presence. I do not care. Everything was taken from me upon my exile. My Armor and Blade ripped from my very person before they took my wings…_

_I retreated to these dark and ancient ruins to find peace. Nasus claimed that I might find something of interest in this particular ruin. I cannot say if he is right, so far all I have found is a lot of dust and useless stone._

_The darkness is however a welcome companion. Once upon a time I would fly high in the clouds and enjoy the freedom it presented me. Now the cold hard ground beneath my feet echo with each step I take. _

_I inspected the runes upon the walls… ancient writing that none should understand. Yet here I am clearly looking at the symbol of justice, so prominently displayed with the Code of Justice written around it. _

… _how is this possible? These writings match those of my armor?! But how… _

_I follow the runes along the walls… they tell an ancient tale of how the master craftsmen, "The Sun-Smiths" from my world came to Valoran to escape the approaching war of their home. Here they build a magnificent city from where they forged their godly creations… Shurima was it's name…_

_A door is presented to me, large, with runic script all over it. I do not recognize the runes this time; they seem even older than the previous ones. I place a careful hand on the door and feel it hum with energy. A brilliant flash of light erupts all around me as the hall I am in bursts to life with light and sound._

_I can hear the wind… it sings in these hallowed halls of old, it sings of times past and great warriors who took up the Sun-Smiths arms and let their armies in search of peace. I feel tears run down my cheeks as visions of mighty angels darting across the sky enter my mind. Why do they retain such happiness?! Why was my freedom taken from me?!_

_My yell reaches no one and yet it is as if the ruins themselves respond to my cry. The door opens with a thundering sound and the room beyond comes into view under torch light._

_Soon the torches dim and brilliant blue lights erupt from the floor and ceiling, brightening the room once more. I see machines, forges and anvils. This was their workshop, their sacred ground. Here weapons of might were forged and tempered. From here, true warriors emerged._

_My tired and weak feet carry me to the end of the chamber where a book sits on a pedestal. It hums with the same power as the ruins. As my hand touches the book, magic erupts all around me, encircling me, caressing me. I feel the ancient power flow through my being as various techniques and knowledge is downloaded into my brain._

_I turn my sights upon the lit room. Tools for every situation are available, materials are easily found in parts of the room. So they thought they could remove my wings and take my freedom? Then I shall forge new ones… stronger ones… wings that will carry my higher and further than any other angel has ever dared to go!_

_The forge is hot. The song of the anvil rings out across the halls as my hammer strikes. A Shape begins to form, the metal bends and folds as I command. The chest armor is finished… not as strong or elegant as my old but for its purpose it will do. _

_The wings are next. The work is tiresome and tough but I persevere. They begin to form before my very eyes, the tools of my freedom. I feel my heart beating faster and faster in anticipation as my creation takes form._

_With the last few blows the three pieces become one. Its strength is unmatched and yet it weighs naught but a feather. As I secure the chest armor around me I feel the magic take hold. Soon I regain that lost feeling, the feeling I have been missing for the past three years. _

_New tears begin to fall as I feel my wings spread and catch hold of the air. I bend in my knees and use all the force I have left to launch myself into the sky. My wings catch hold of the wind and send me soaring into the sky. My cries of joy could probably be heard all across Valoran._

_I return to the ruins sometime later. I feel overwhelming sadness as my feet make contact with the hard ground once again but it is quickly replaced by happiness as I still feel the wings on my back._

_I reenter the hall beyond the door and pick up my hammer; I need a blade to go with the wings._

_I do not know how long I spend down in the ruins creating the magnificent blade but it is finished none the less. More lethal and brilliant than my old blade, I give it a few practice swings and feel an instant familiarity. The smile on my face remained all the way back to the Institute of War._

_I enter the halls of the institute and make a straight line for the High Councilors office. I didn't bother with a knock or any other pleasantries. The High Councilor is not surprised to see me and quickly gives me what I wish; reinstatement as a Champion. _

_The walk back to my room is spent in silence. I used to roam these halls as a security measure. I would give out justice where justice was needed. I always believed that in the end Order and Justice would prevail, but when the time came I was denied my own Justice._

_So here today let it be written and heard. Kayle, The Judicator is dead and in her place Kayle of the Aether is born… and I have my own brand of justice to meet out._


End file.
